Pat
Pat is one of the three main protagonists of Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation. He is the primary wearer of the Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 1 Φ. History to be added Personality Although initially Pat seems to be a loner by nature, he is cocky, arrogant, flamboyant, cathartic, laid-back and often times easily amused by positive things. At times he is stoic and aloof, and does not interfere with other's problems when necessary. He is quick to make deadpan snarks, or crack jokes (especially dark ones), mostly at the expense of his fellow thesis researchers, Paul and Taj. He can be sometimes plain rude, and tends to reject other people into joining for a cause - something he did at first to agent Lorenzo. While he is normally flippant and popular among his peers, if Pat is provoked or gets completely exhausted because of his intense training, he becomes violent and merciless to anyone friend or foe alike in sight, reasoning with him in his unhinged and animalistic state is impossible due to having temporarily lost his sanity until anyone has to knock him out to snap him back to his senses. Pat is a heavy eater, he eats so fast almost to the point of gaining too much weight, regardless of his self-consciousness of his bodyweight. Although this does not affect his fighting style or him being a Rider Operator. Pat is also implied to have a "third-eye" - a fondness for the supernatural, given the fact he can see wandering spirits elsewhere. Pat is a person who does not show fear, willing to take challenges and risks that life has to offer; regardless of the cost. He is protective to those people around him, including family and friends, to the point he would be concerned of their safety. As a Rider, Pat takes the duty of a superhero very seriously. Sometimes, this also affects his duty as a student, to the point he might miss out the classes; in which is the fact the he told Lorenzo when he first rejected the latter. And so, Pat is able to balance his time being a Rider and student. On a side note, he often prefers to keep secrets from his family and everyone he knows (Dr. Mingo, his professor, Roweshine who revealed herself to be the potential user to the second Rider belt, and Ashley after involuntarily became the user of the third Rider Gear), despite having themselves as trustworthy allies, but sometimes angered them; one such example Ashley being the chosen user of the Delta Rider Operator Gear. As a vigilante, Pat has a strong (and yet a harsh) sense of justice, but with a sadistic streak— he enjoys the sufferings of criminals who he believe are oppressing innocent people, he often resorts to extreme force, fear and intimidation in terms of confrontation against criminals in General Santos City. He is also described to be a 'lawful' sadist when it comes to fighting crime, showing no mercy to Orphnochs, Worms, small- and big-time criminals. He is very blunt about his acts of atrocities he committed and showcased barbaric behavior to other Orphnochs, Worms, and other common criminals which he observed as a threat, Pat has no qualms with inflicting more damage to his enemies to the point being described as a killing spree until they die for the sake of "defending the weak". Under his ruthless form of vigilantism, Pat is a God-fearing, friendly and serene person, he has a very good outlook in human life; and is profound in giving advices to others when least expected. He enjoys to be at the company of other people, including Ashley's friends. His actions are overall for the better, despite possible consequences, given the fact he is able to justify the outcome. However, Pat can feel easily guilty of himself when his conscience begin to bother him regarding the rampages he instigated, also he even felt the responsibility for anything bad happening to his friends. Pat is motivated to fight not only to protect humanity, but striving for a better future. Due to his status a graduating student, Lorenzo reminded him about how can he be able to reach his dreams when humanity is doomed to extinction - something that he took at heart. In the light of that, Pat is dedicated to battle Orphnochs and Worms for the hope of mankind. What lies in the dedication within Pat is his resiliency, he always declare that he will never be toppled by anyone who stand his way, and will stand still no matter how the situation gets even harsh. As far as threats of Orphnochs and Worms increases, Pat will go on further heights in protecting his family and friends, even willing to risk his life for their safety above anything else, going as far to prevent the Lucky Clover from stealing the Rider Belts for their own, and preventing ZECT from getting their hands on either of Ashley's friends. Pat is easily swayed by women, especially Ashley, this is due to the fact that he admires her dancing, as well as her passion for science. Pat is one of the two of the three Rider Operators who possess an uncanny ability to see through disguises of Worms as well as sense if there are many nearby without using any tracking devices. Pat as stated above, is sadistic not only towards Orphnochs, but to Worms as well. Although this may seemingly be harsh, this is somewhat justifiable as he claims that Orphnochs and Worms are equal menaces to the human race to the point it could lead to him protecting his family and friends. Pat is one of two of the three Rider Operators who actually swear. He often curses whenever he reacts, and would usually display a middle finger on an Orphnoch before transforming and/or destroying it. Fighting style Due to Pat being well trained in different fighting styles from boxing, kickboxing, bar brawling, eskrima and capoeira, he fights with all the (lack of) finesse of the aforementioned first four style, with wild swings, rapid punches and extremely devastating kicks capable of inflicting the most lethal head injuries. The superhuman ability granted to Pat upon becoming Rider Operator Series 1 is super speed; the only downside is it cannot match the speed of Worms unless he assumes Accel mode. All throughout the story, as the main user of the Rider Operator No. 1 belt, the weakest but versatile and the least taxing of the three Rider Operator Gears, Pat managed to make the most of the Rider System's numerous functions and forms, allowing him to respond to a variety of situations. After making use of all three Rider Operator belts, Pat is the second Rider Operator to use all three granting him immunity from apparent side effects of all the belts without the need of Orphnoch genetics; the first being is his partner, Roweshine. When not transforming, Pat utilizes professional wrestling-style no holds barred fighting such as using common objects as weapons - which he is commonly seen using baseball bats, golf clubs, cue sticks, a wrench, etc., in which he uses to punish small and/or big time thugs in the city in a heroic brutality fashion. After rescuing Ashley, Pat gains the ability to throw weapons and other objects to attack, including his own Motocalibur, the Dragon Dagger, ZECT Power Daggers (Axe and Dagger modes), and Sasoriken. The most prominent distinction present in Pat is his intelligence and swagger. Pat is a person who always think before action type of mindset. One such primary example is his ability to sense Orphnochs and Worms even at greater distance. Second is his team's leadership and strategic thinking, at first he has no experience as a leader in his classes, Lorenzo oriented him of leadership, and what it means to be a good and responsible leader, to that end, his teammates follow his orders without question. Third is his ability to exploit the character flaw of adversaries, such as that of the Faustino brothers, Lucero and Sid. Where Pat oversees the brothers' bickering and takes advantage of them by tricking both brothers into fighting when Pat stole the Scorpio Zecter and Sasoriken to attack the former. On the other hand, Pat displays several stylish character tics in the story: much like his counterpart from Kamen Rider 555, Takumi Inui, would usually flick his wrist whenever he starts a fight, taunting his opponent, or when he means it business. Also, Pat would also kneel forward with one hand on his leg before doing his Crimson Smash attack. Along with an alternative, Pat would also dust his hands after transforming or after destroying an Orphnoch/Worm and would say "Have a nice death!", and he even spins his gun around the his finger by the trigger guard after drawing it out; this would be inherent to Ashley whenever she transforms into Rider Operator Series 3 Δ. Powers and Abilities Rider Gear-based Most superpowers manifested by the Smart Brain Rider gears will become permanent when mainly used. Also, when using the other two belts, the superpowers manifested by the belt remains on the user who recently equipped it. Rider Operator Series System #1 ;Super Speed : The inherent ability of the Rider Operator Series #1 gear. It allows Pat to run in an unbelievable velocity at the speed of sound. However, he cannot use this ability to combat Clock Up of the Worms unless Pat transforms with Rider Operator Series #1's Accel Mode. ;Enhanced Hearing : He can hear almost hear activities going on around the school and around the streets. However, this ability can be deterred when there is a gunfight. Rider Operator Series System #2 ;Super Strength : The inherent ability of the Rider Operator Series #2 gear. It gains Pat Herculean strength allowing him even to hurl heavier objects. However, the superpower is somewhat redundant for Pat as he possesses his own natural strength. Rider Operator Series System #3 ;Super Jump : The inherent ability of the Rider Operator Series #3 gear. It allows Pat to jump two times higher reaching a two-story building. Other Abilities ;Hand-to-hand combat specialty : Pat is shown to be a virtuoso in fighting without weapons. Having researched and learned variety of fighting styles allowed him such feats. ;Intelligence : Pat also possess vast amount of intelligence, having displayed in class activities and the usage of the Rider gears. His intelligence is never lost when he is in an unhinged state when provoked. ;Tactician : Pat constantly formulates plans in battles. ;Blade Dancer : Pat is capable of throwing any bladed-weapons, including his own. ;Power Punching : By following the doctrine, "Float like a butterfly, and sting like a bee", Pat throws fast and powerful punches equals to that of a pro boxer. ;Enhanced Flexibility :Pat has flexible legs and knee joints with the purpose to add twice the momentum of his kicking, making his attacks extremely dangerous. ;Grappling :Having research various grappling techniques, Pat is able to latch with the opponent's limbs to make short work of them, powerful enough to break bones. ;Professional Wrestling style maneuvers :Having also researched few pro-wrestling attacks, Pat is able to do wrestling-like attacks and throws such as the Batista Bomb, Randy Orton's trademarked RKO, Spear, and the like. ;Indomitable Will :Being a virtuouso fighter and a master of vigilante justice, Pat possess an unnaturally strong willpower, a root of his defiance. To that end, Pat is able to regain his sanity thanks to this feat. Weaknesses ;Erratic Behavior : Pat is a person not to be provoked with. Doing so will cause him to shift his sanity down into a berserker-like state; attacking anyone-- friend or foe in sight. Reasoning with him in this state is highly difficult, Pat will likely calm down when someone has to knock him out cold, or if his target is incapacitated, or if he gets exhausted and will subsequently collapse. However, Pat is still able to control himself and retains his intelligence and personality even at this state thanks to his indomitable will. ;Gunfire Noises : The noises fired from conventional firearms can be harmful to Pat's enhanced hearing especially when nearby of the radius of the firing, deafening him for temporary period of time. As such, Pat convinces policemen and/or ZECT field operatives to equip their guns with silencers. ;Slowness :Whenever Pat is depraved by exhaustion, he eventually moves slowly to the point he has to stall momentarily. Rider Systems *'Height: 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t (+2) *'Kicking power': 5t (+2) *'Maximum jump height': 35m (+1) *'Maximum speed:' 100m (+3) /5.8 seconds (to 15 seconds) Once transformation is completed, the Rider Series #1 Power Suit has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Series #1 armor manifests when the Rider Belt Series 1 generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Full Metal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Stun Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks, and the Rider Transformation Grid to link with both the former and ZECT and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Rider Operator Series 1 incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, a limited amount of x-ray vision, and an ability to identify invisible shrouds, including camouflaged Onikage Troopers. Rider Operator Series 1 in this usual form, has an ending theme entitled "Metalingus" - Accel= Accel Mode *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.75 t *'Kicking power': 7.5t *'Maximum jump height': 52.5m *'Maximum speed': 100m/0.0058 seconds *'Accel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Accel Crimson Smash': 25.5t Accel Mode is where Rider Operator Series 1 can now move at the speed of sound for usually 30 seconds or 60 seconds by extension. This form is called the ; his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. When the threat of Worms became a problem to the Smart Brain Rider Belt-users, this form is the only last resort allowing Rider Operator Series 1 to move in the speed of light without the ZECT Rider Systems. The wearer must be in Rider Operator Series #1's default appearance for it to morph. When the Accel Morpher is attached, the Mission Memory Series 1 version 2 must be inserted on the Rider Operator Belt Series 1. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the suit's Φ (Phi) core in the center of the chest, also called the . The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Rider Operator Series 1 has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Pat. However, he is shown unaffected by the drawback of this mode, and can use this form freely in the same scene, especially in the advent of Worms. In addition to Accel Crimson Smash, Pat also possess the Eight Raijin Attack, where he executes multiple kicks in a row; similar to that of Kamen Rider Accel's Machine Gun Spike, before finishing the foe with the Crimson Smash after 10 seconds has ran out. Rider Operator Series 1 Accel Mode's ending theme is "Same Old Brand New You" - Super Mega Mode= Super Mega Mode Ability Perimeters *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed': 100m/5 seconds *'Orochi Grand Impact': 8t *'Orochi Crimson Smash': 30t Upon inserting the Rider Cellular Control Series #1 onto the Buster Rifle Compact Mode and simultaneously entering the transformation code initiates Super Mega Mode. According to Takigawa of Task Force 413, this form is personified as the . True to its name, it is the most powerful form of the Rider Operator Series 1 Power Suit. The amount of Photon Blood that the Rider Power Suit Series 1 produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spreads itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. The suit also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Rider Operator Series No. 1 in Super Mega Mode the ability to take flight without the Flight Attacker pack. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called . The suit's Crimson Smash is significantly enhanced, which is now called the Orochi Crimson Smash. It is so tremendously powerful that damaging Photon Energy waves radiate from the point of impact and destroy everything around it. The full potential of the suit's Super Mode can be achieved with the need of Pat's hatred and rage. However, the suit has restrictions of using this form, as prolonged use of this form puts a strain on the user's body, and a large amount of his/her life force being consumed. When the Buster Rifle Attache is reverse-engineered, the life-consuming side effects were later lifted, allowing Pat to use this form freely. On a side note, Pat can transform to Super Mega Mode when in contact to sunlight due to the Photon Blood in the suit can collect solar energy, allowing Rider Operator Series 1 to recover from injuries, the transformation starts with Accel to Super Mega Mode. After achieving the full potential of Super Mega Mode, Rider Operator Series 1 gains a set of clear, blue-tinted wings that resembled that of a swallowtail butterfly, capable of flight, called the . The form's ability to spawn it's swallowtail wings is a homage to Smart Lady, due to her association to butterflies. Rider Operator Series 1 Super Mega Mode's ending theme is "Born This Way", which also doubles as the ending theme for Rider Operator Series 3 Δ. }} - Rider Operator Series 3 Δ= Rider Operator Series 3 Δ The Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 3 Δ gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. Pat briefly tested the suit's capability during Wrong Side of the Tracks and also used while rescuing Ashley before entrusting the belt to the latter. *Height: 190cm *Weight: 96kg *Punch: 3.5 Tons of pressure *Kick: 8 Tons of pressure *Jump: 38m *Run: 100m / 5.7 seconds - Rider Operator Series 2 Χ = Rider Operator Series 2 Χ *Height: 189cm *Weight: 95kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4t (+6) **'Kicking power': 8t (+2) **'Maximum jump height': 30m **'Maximum speed': 100m/6.3 seconds }} - ZECT Rider Systems= Pat only became Scorponok to trick the Faustino brothers into fighting to avoid capture. Scorponok's Rider Form is the sleeker & more offensive-based form which more resembles the scorpion on which Scorponok is named after & themed. It is in this form that Scorponok has access to the Clock Up command which allows Scorponok to travel at speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By lifting & closing the tail-like switch on the Scorpio Zecter, Scorponok activates the Rider Slash attack. }} }} Arsenal Rider Operator Series 1 Φ *Rider Prototype Driver Series 1 - Rider Operator Series 1's transformation belt. **Cellular Control Phone Series 1 - The control unit of the Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 1. ***Mission Memory Series 1 - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Rider Suit Series 1. *Fotolocher Eins - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *Stun Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *Motocalibur - A lightsabre-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *Accel Morpher - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Accel Mode **Mission Memory Series 1 version 2 - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Rider Suit Series 1 Accel Mode *Buster Rifle - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Super Mega Mode *Auto Vajin - Operator Series 1's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. *Dragon Dagger - A dagger that doubles as a flute with magical properties that can deteriorate the mentality of Orphnochs. *Jet Sliger - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. Rider Operator Series 2 Χ *Rider Prototype Driver Series 2 - Rider Operator Series 2's transformation belt **Cellular Control Phone Series 2 - The sideflip "swing" cellphone device that serves as the control unit of the Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 2. ***Mission Memory Series 2 - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Rider Suit Series 2. *Fotolocher Zwei - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster *Bino Pointer - binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *Schwertes Gewehr - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. *Side Basshar - Operator Series 2's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Rider Operator Series 3 Δ *Rider Prototype Driver Series 3 - Rider Operator Series 3's transformation belt. **Delta Blaster - Rider Operator Series 3's sidearm with voice-activated functions. ***Grip Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 3 and the first half of the Delta Blaster ***Tricorder - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen and the second half of the Delta Blaster. ****Mission Memory Series 3 - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Rider Suit Series 3. Notes *Like his Kamen Rider 555 counterpart, Pat does flick his right wrist after transformation and during battle. *Pat is loosely based off his Kamen Rider 555 counterpart, as well as Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade). This is due to the fact that Pat uses both Takumi and Tsukasa's usual in-battle gestures: wrist flicking and dusting hands. **Tsukasa does dust his hands when he transforms into Decade Faiz. **Pat's self-righteous and vigilant character is similar to Keisuke Nago (Kamen Rider Ixa) from Kamen Rider Kiva. **Pat is more on Tendou by personality, given to his Greek philosopher zen-like phrases; while in terms of fighting style is more of Takumi. *In a scene where Pat transforms into Rider Operator Series 1 for the first time in episode Lone Guardian, he says that "the belt would give me power, I'm gonna use it. Here I go!" is a direct reference to , the first episode of . In which originally said by , "Zordon said these Power Morphers would give us power. Let's do it!" **Likewise, in the episode from would make a similar allusion to the said line , saying "Gosei said the Morphers would give us power. Let's use 'em." *Pat is seemingly based on from *Pat and Rowe's solo pre-transformation gestures mirrors to those of the three Space Sheriffs (Pat with Sharivan and Rowe with Shaider), while transforming together harkens to that of Kamen Rider Double (Rowe on the right with Philip and Pat on the left with Shotaro). **On a side note, when Ashley stands at the center between Pat and Rowe upon pre-transformation is a reference to Double's CycloneJokerXtreme. *Pat is one of the few characters in the story to break the fourth wall, due to the fact that the characters he crossed paths with he usually mistook them for the actor(s) in which they portrayed the said character(s): Enteng Kabisote for Vic Sotto, Benjie Santos for Vice Ganda, and Gallian Magdalion for Dennis Trillo. *Pat is one of the two main characters to narrate the story, the second being is Ashley **.In his point of view, he tends to narrate the occurences around him in a sense that it harkens back to Shotaro Hidari from W'', who usually narrates in an Archie Goodwin-fashion. *A running gag throughout the story is whenever Pat is provoked by anyone (friend or foe alike), he would immediately do the RKO on them. The RKO is a finishing manuver made popular by WWE wrestler Randy Orton in the form of a "jumping cutter". Like how Randy Orton does the said finishing manuver, Pat would usually lock an opponent with the move he is about to be attacked from mid air or from behind as a counterattack. *Pat is one of the two of three Orphnoch Hunters whose impact of his attacks result in a ''Mortal Kombat-esque x-ray after effects. See also *Tsukasa Kadoya - The character Pat is based on. *Takeshi Hongo - The first official Kamen Rider, and officially designated as No. 1. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Primary Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Rider Operators Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Rider whose powers were made for evil Category:Tech Riders Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Characters